nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
McLaren F1 (1992)
The McLaren F1 is a supercar designed and manufactured by McLaren Automotive. It was originally a concept conceived by Gordon Murray with backing from Ron Dennis and design work by Peter Stevens for the car's exterior. Production began in 1992 and ended in 1998 with a total of 106 units with some variations in the design. The car was notable for the drivers' seat being placed in the centre with two passenger seats on each side, making it a three-seater. The British car magazine Autocar stated during a road test in 1994 that "The McLaren F1 is the finest driving machine yet built for the public road" and that "The F1 will be remembered as one of the great events in the history of the car, and it may possibly be the fastest production road car the world will ever see." The McLaren F1 was the first road car from the company which until then had focused solely on motorsports, especially in Formula One. It was the world's fastest production car until the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 entered production. ''Need for Speed II'' The F1 appears in Need for Speed II as a class A car and is available from the beginning in all releases. Despite being the second fastest, behind the superior FZR 2000 bonus car, it remains as the fastest in Tournament and Knockout events, as bonus cars are not allowed in those modes. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' The F1 appears in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 as a class A car in alongside the McLaren F1 LM and Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR. Stock Players will unlock the McLaren F1 upon earning 80,000 NFS points in the PC, Xbox, and Gamecube releases. It is unlocked in the PlayStation 2 release upon completing event #30; Ultimate Racer. The F1 in both releases has the highest top speed (240 mph) out of any car. It also has competitive acceleration and good controllability. However, the F1 LM is capable of higher cornering speeds. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition F1 is unlocked upon earning 160,000 NFS points in the PC, Xbox, and Gamecube releases. It is unlocked in the PlayStation 2 release upon earning 5,000,000 NFS points. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The F1 appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet included with the downloadable Booster Pack for the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases. It is one of the fastest cars due to a high top speed and acceleration, yet still maintains controllable steering. Once upgraded with stage 4 performance parts, it can outperform most cars in Grip and Speed events. Despite being rear wheel drive, it remains responsive whilst turning at high speeds with such a setup. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The F1 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 1 vehicle with a price tag of $290,000. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 13.5, but does not appear in the PlayStation 2 and Wii releases. It is featured in the Job event Rocket Ride. The F1 is an average tier 1 car, but is a very competitive car when upgraded with the best parts available. Top speed is 245 mph (394 km/h). ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The F1 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 4 car with a price tag of $850,000 and 15.50 car rating. It is unlocked upon the player earning 180 stars. In comparison to other tier 4 cars, the F1 has a decent acceleration and high top speed. The F1 has good grip but is prone to oversteer. Nevertheless, it is on a par with all-wheel drive cars such as the Lamborghini Reventón in corners. ''Need for Speed: World'' The F1 was made available in Need for Speed: World on November 16, 2012 as an S class vehicle. In terms of performance, the Elite is almost similar to the Pagani Zonda Cinque, making it significantly faster than other Elite cars and most class S competitors. Its acceleration is somewhat slower than the Cinque's, but counts as the second fastest in the game. It also possesses a powerful nitrous boost. Its steering is very responsive and stable. It allows the F1 to achieve the arguably highest cornering speeds within class S. The exterior of the F1 Elite was designed as an evolution of the original McLaren F1 and was created to be the "ultimate evolution of the ultimate drivers car." It bears a strong resemblance to GT1 race cars such as the McLaren F1 GTR from the 24 Hours of Le Mans. The proportions of the car were enlarged to improve the cornering capabilities of the F1. There is also an integrated lip spoiler on the front bumper and a carbon-fibre GT rear spoiler fitted on the Elite to improve downforce and thus handling. To increase aerodynamic smoothness, the nose and tail were stretched. It was further improved with the addition of a diffuser, which replaces the exhaust tips of the car. They were instead moved to the top surface of the rear. A large roof scoop was installed on the car, too. The F1 Elite is best suited for race events and drag races. Due to its light weight, the F1 can avoid obstacles in Pursuit Outrun with ease. However, it does not withstand collisions well. Elite (Cash) The Elite style is an elite car that costs . It was released on June 16, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with tuned quality Medion performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and various aftermarket parts. Elite (SpeedBoost) The Elite style is an elite car that costs . It was released on November 16, 2012 following the 12th "Spot the Devs" event. It is fitted with tuned quality Medion performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and various aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The F1 appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Hyper Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Special Response unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 620,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 747,740 cop bounty. The McLaren F1 is the easiest to control Hyper Series vehicle and has by far the strongest nitrous boost when compared to others in its class. Its top speed is also higher than that of the Koenigsegg CCX as well as having much more responsive and easier-to-control handling. However, it also has the slowest acceleration of all the Hyper Series cars, especially in its final gear. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The F1 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro Road class car with a price tag of $2,000,000. It has a performance index rating of A 1660 and 3.63 handling rating. It is one of the fastest Retro Road class cars. The works conversion body kit closely resembles the body work of the McLaren F1 GTR. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The F1 appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 6 vehicle. There are no upgraded variants of the F1, although it can be modified with a body kit. Even though it has the lowest power output, the F1 can keep up with most tier 6 cars. It has a "normal" handling rating and an average top speed. Trivia *In Need for Speed II: SE, winning a race will show a trophy with a screenshot of the McLaren F1 LM. *The McLaren F1 appears on the box art for the European releases of Need for Speed II. *In Need for Speed: ProStreet, the McLaren F1 is incorrectly referred to as an American muscle car. Gallery McLaren_F1_in_the_PSX_version_of_Need_for_Speed_II.png|''Need for Speed II'' (PlayStation) NFSIISE_McLaren_F1.jpg|''Need for Speed II: Special Edition'' (PC) NFSHP2 PS2 McLarenF1.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStation 2) NFSHP2 PS2 McLarenF1 NeedForSpeed.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PlayStation 2 - NFS Edition) NFSHP2_Car_-_McLaren_F1_PC.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PC) NFSHP2_Car_-_McLaren_F1_NFS_PC.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' (PC - NFS Edition) NFSPSMcLarenF11992.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSUNMcLarenF1Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSW_McLaren_F1_Elite.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Elite) F1_1-copy_924x519.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) McLarenF1Cop_924x519.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) NFSS2UF1.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UF1Works.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) TheRun-image133766.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' Category:Booster Pack Cars Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)